dog_storiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Nala
NOTE: This page is being worked on. Nala is the second deauteragonist of The Lion King, the main tritagonist of The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride, and a minor character in The Lion King 1 1/2. She is a major character in The Lion Guard: Return Of The Roar and it's TV series. About her * Name: Nala * Full Name: Queen Nala * Nicknames: Mom (by her cubs) * Species: Lion * Breed: Wild Cat * Home: The Pridelands * Eye Color: Bluish Green * Fur Color: Bright Tan (as a cub), Tan (as an adult), Bright Brown (as an adult) * Appearance: Beautiful * Description: Nala is the cub of Sarafin and an unknown lion. Her best friend is Simba, who is later her husband. Beyond falling in love, Nala has three children with Simba: Kopa, Kiara and Kion. Nala probably has grandcubs after The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride. * Bio: Nala is the daughter of Sarafina, the wife of Simba and the mother of Kopa, Kiara and Kion. * Personality: Mischievous (as a cub), spunky (as a cub), friendly, kind, motherly (to her cubs) * Allies: Simba, Sarafina, Kiara, Kion, Kopa, Timon, Pumbaa, Bunga, Fuli, Beshte, Ono, Vitani, The Pridelanders, The Outsiders, The Lionesses, Tiifu, Zuri, Sarabi, Mufasa, Chumvi, Kula, Tojo, Tama, Ni * Rivals: Scar, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, The Hyenas, Janja, Cheezi, Chungu, Reirai Relatives * Unknown Lion (Father) * Sarafina (Mother) * Mheetu (Younger Brother) * Simba (Husband) * Kion (Son) * Kopa (Son) * Kiara (Daughter) * Saba (Daughter in stories) * Vitani (Adopted Daughter in stories) * Diiku (Granddaughter in stories) * Dwala (Granddaughter in stories) * Ewana (Grandson in stories) * Denahi (Grandson in stories) Voice Actors * Cub: Niketa Calame- her actual voice in The Lion King * Cub Singing: Laura Williams- her actual singing voice in The Lion King * Adult: Moira Kelly- her actual voice in The Lion King, The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride and The Lion King 1 1/2 * Gabrielle Union- her actual voice in The Lion Guard: Return Of The Roar and The Lion Guard (TV Series) * Vanessa Marshall- her actual voice in Kingdom Hearts II * Adult Singing: Sally Dworsky- her actual singing voice in The Lion King Actresses * Cub: Kajuana Shuford- her actual actress in The Lion King Broadway Musical (Several Others) * Adult: Heather Headley- her actual actress in The Lion King Broadway Musical (Several Others) Trivia * In Swahili, 'nala' means 'gift'. In some African languages, 'nala' means 'success'. * Nala's mother is named Sarafina. * Nala was originally going to have a younger brother named Mheetu, but he was deleted. However, PenelopeTheShihTzu still believes Mheetu is Nala's brother. * Nala is based off Ophelia from Hamlet. * Nala was originally named Nadra. Roles As a cub, Nala played Penny in The Dog Rescuers She is an orphaned human As an adult, Nala was in Pups Help Out The Lion King She is a secondary tritagonist Quotes * 1st film: Pinned ya! (as a cub) * 1st film: No one saying 'Be There'! (as a cub) * 1st film: You're alive (as an adult) * 1st film: He's holding back, he's hiding. But what, I can't decide (as an adult) Category:Characters